


In Final Hours

by InsertQuirkyUsername



Series: Rammfics [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertQuirkyUsername/pseuds/InsertQuirkyUsername
Summary: In those final hours, how do you make peace with your end?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Dancing With Tears in My Eyes by Ultravox and this happened.

The TV in the background played quietly, it had been over six hours since the news had made the original report and families across the world were doing the same as the two occupants of this house.

This house in a calm countryside was one full of home comforts, never one to be spic and span, cluttered but well loved and well lived in. The occupants in question were cosy underneath blankets and cuddled up to one and other on the couch. Final calls had been made and goodbyes said, now all that the two men could do was make peace with their limited time left on this earth and comfort one and other.

 

“Till?”

 

“Ja, Richard?”

 

“Are you scared?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Till considered his answer carefully for a moment. “All the people I love are safe for now and they know I love them. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

“I wish I felt the same way. I’m terrified, I don’t want to die. What comes next? What if there is nothing?” Richard said as he curled in closer to his partner.

 

“If there is something after this life, then think of all the people who will be there with you. If there is nothing, then you will never know it but isn’t it better to hope there is something and use this time here left on earth to be ready for what comes next?” Till soothes.

 

Richard knew that Till was no believer in God or any sort of afterlife but that he was prepared to entertain the idea to comfort him made Richard feel that bit more relaxed.

 

“NASA warn only seven hours until-” The TV could be heard to say in the background.

 

Richard tensed in Till’s arms as the news anchor kept the countdown going. “Could we maybe switch that off or turn the station over?”

 

“Sure.” Till replied, he reached over for the remote and changed it to a radio station.

 

“Thanks. I don’t want to constantly be reminded of how little time we have left.” Richard’s hands were fisting in Till’s t-shirt as he spoke.

 

“Shh, don’t think about it Reesh.” Till said, running a hand through Richard’s hair as he spoke.

 

“I can’t help it.”

 

“Then we will talk about something else.”

 

“Will you sing for me? Not one of our songs, something beautiful, soothing.”

 

“Of course. Can you think of any song in particular?”

 

“Er, Air Supply ‘All Out of Love’?”

 

So Till sang for his partner, the song was sung again and again while the pair held one and other close. When the song had trickled off into little more than a hum, Richard had relaxed and Till was close to sleep.

They must have both fallen asleep as they were woken by the TV when the radio DJ spoke, “With a little under fifteen minutes to go, this song seems somewhat appropriate. May your God or Gods be with you.” Then he began to play Ultravox’s ‘Dancing with Tears in my Eyes.’

 

“Dance with me?” Till asked as he stood up and offered his hand to Richard.

 

The pair swayed in time to the music, hands around each other’s waists. Richard’s head lay against Till’s chest and Till’s face nuzzled Richard’s hair. When the song ended the pair stayed swaying together, content to live out their last moments like that.

 

“Richard, I love you. Now and always.” Till said and laid a kiss atop his partner’s head.

 

“I love you to Till, forever and always.” Richard replied, encircling his arms that little bit tighter around Till’s waist to close the minimal distance left between them.

  
Both men allowed themselves to cry quietly as they waited for the end.


End file.
